Golem Tank/Strategy
The Golem tank serves as a Tier 2 heavy tank. It is armed with a 152mm tank cannon and 2 mounted machine guns; the tank cannon is used on ground units such as tanks or structures while the machine guns are used against air and infantry units. The main gun is highly effective against vehicles and armored units, surpassing the Kodiak tank. The machine gun is potentially effective, though not much against air units, mostly fast moving ones. Not to mention, that this tank has a better armor, although not as heavy as the mighty Sentinel tank. But it differs from the Sentinel by having a heavy resistance against missiles, rockets and even tank shells. It also is immune to deadly radiation, toxins and even EMP. When the Explosive Reactive Armor is deployed, this tank's armor is increased considerably. Additionally, the Shtora protection system, serves as another layer of protection. It has the ability to make the tank immune to enemy targetting for a few seconds. Another of its ability, unlike other heavy tanks, is its ability to cross water without the use of a bridge although it disables the main gun until it is on the ground again. It's quite expensive at $1800, more than the other heavy tanks. It also has a long build time meaning it'll take some time to field these tanks in large numbers. Like most of Russian vehicles, the Golem can be recovered by Badger Recovery Vehicle and then be manned by infantry. Tactics As a T2 heavy tank, the Golem is a useful asset in the battlefield. The armor and armament is a significant upgrade to the Kodiak tank. The combination of offensive and defensive features of this tank allows it to go toe-to-toe against its T2 counterparts and outmatch the MBTs. The Shtora gives the Golem a few seconds of immunity against enemy targetting, allowing it to punish enemies with impunity in its brief state of invincibility. It can also be used by the Golem to retreat safely while under heavy fire. The tank is immune to the effects of radiation, toxins, and surprisingly EMP. This gives the Golem an unparalleled protection against the toxin weapons of the GLA as well as China's EMP and radiation weapons. Lastly, it can cross bodies of water unlike other heavy tanks. In maps with water, the Golem can be used to rush on the enemy's backdoor alongside Maulers with infantries inside. Counters Like all tanks, aircrafts pose a serious threat against them. Despite having a machine gun that can target air units, it is ineffective against fast moving aircraft. To counter air attacks, the Golem must be escorted by anti-air units such as Grumbles or Tunguskas. Like the Kodiak and the mighty Sentinel Tank, it has a slow speed. Besides aircraft, its biggest counters are hit-and-run attacks and artillery such as the Rocket Buggy or Nuke Cannon Even with Shtora, it doesn't last forever. The enemy is free to fire at the Golem with impunity once Shtora's deactivated and goes on cooldown. Even if the Shtora's activated, players can simply order units to manually shoot on the ground where the tank is standing on. While on water, it can only use its machine gun, greatly reducing its firepower. Pandurs and other amphibious vehicles can use this rare opportunity to punish the Golem before it hits the land. Assessment Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:Russian unit strategies